


Within Reach

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, and david gives it to him, patrick just needs something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Happy birthday to Sam, the worst person I know. Hope your day is filled with Harry gifs and tik toks, you deserve it. Thanks for being a golden spot in the year that shall not be named.Sam asked for "sub Patrick, a lil d/s actions and thirsty bottom Patrick (god i love him)" for her birthday and hopefully this checks all the boxes.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 138





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> Thanks to Gray as always for the beta and making everything okay ✨

“Patrick?” David calls out when he gets home. Patrick stayed home today to finalize the expansion plan with the Rosebudd—Stevie and his dad have opened six new motels in the last eight months—and they need to revisit their ability to supply the additional inventory. “Patrick? I’m home,” David calls again when Patrick’s not in the living room or the office.

David heads up to their bedroom, it would be unlikely but not impossible for Patrick to be working on his laptop in bed. Instead of finding him on the bed, concentrating on a spreadsheet, surrounded by pillows, his husband is naked, kneeling at the foot of their bed, wearing a ring gag.  _ Oh. _

“I see someone wants something. Look at you. Desperate for a mouth full of cock.” The sight of Patrick kneeling, his chin covered in drool, goes straight to his dick. David stayed a little late to finish rearranging the window display, so Patrick’s probably been waiting like this for at least fifteen minutes. He wasn’t even  _ thinking _ about sex and now...David walks across the room and roughly shoves two fingers in Patrick’s waiting mouth. David fucks his fingers in and out of Patrick’s mouth a few times before removing them entirely. 

“Except—someone doesn’t  _ get  _ to decide to wear a gag when they kneel, do they?” David carefully removes the ring gag. “What’s the rule—your rule that you wanted?” David rubs his fingers across Patrick’s wet lips, watching as Patrick opens and closes his mouth a few times, working out the stiffness. David crosses his arms, to keep himself from touching Patrick and waits for him to answer.

“That when I kneel, I’m yours—you decide.” Patrick's voice is raspy and he looks down at the floor.

They had a lengthy conversation, after the first time David woke up to a fresh cup of coffee and Patrick on his knees—sometimes Patrick just wants to give up control completely. Patrick had a few hard limits, and so did David, but once they talked about it, they had a lot of fun with this game, with getting Patrick out of his head.

David nods. “Mm, and what does that mean?” David steps a little closer, smooths his hands across Patrick’s shoulders, rewarding them both, and then tips his chin up, until he’s looking at David again.

“That you—that my body is yours,” Patrick whispers.

“Yes. If you wanted to get your mouth on my cock, all you had to do was ask. But instead you—instead you kneeled. Did you really think I’d give you what you wanted? What you were so desperate for?” David teases.

Patrick shakes his head. 

“Hands and knees on the bed. I know you wanted a mouthful of cock but instead I’m going to fill up that pretty little hole.” David helps Patrick up, worried he might be stiff, and guides him onto the bed. He runs his hand down Patrick’s back, gently, a silent promise to take care of him.

Once he gets Patrick situated, he gets out the lube and a plug, the weighted one with the slim neck, Patrick’s least favorite, because he likes to be stretched wide around something and this isn’t enough. He holds it in Patrick’s line of sight, and Patrick drops his head down.

“Seems like you need a bit of a lesson today. This should help you remember that you take what I give you. Right now, you’ll be taking this because that’s what I want you to have. Say please.”

“Please,” Patrick says softly.

David starts with one finger, then adds another, moving slowly and deliberately, until Patrick’s hips start meeting his hands. 

“No moving. You’re just taking right now, waiting for me to decide what you can do.”

Patrick stills and David adds a third finger to test him, and he can see the way Patrick’s shoulders tense up with the effort of staying.

“That’s good, so good.” David murmurs, continuing to fuck his fingers in and out of Patrick. He presses down, just so, twice, so he can hear Patrick’s sharp inhale, and then takes his fingers out, replacing them with the plug. He works it slowly, and right before it’s all the way in, he slides it back out. David pushes it back in one smooth, slow glide until it’s fully seated in Patrick.

“Look at you, you wanted a mouthful of cock and instead you have an ass full of silicone.” David smacks the base of the plug firmly, and Patrick grunts but stays still.

“Very impressive. Now, I think a fitting punishment is you watching me do what you wanted. Go stand by the bench please.”

Patrick scrambles and stands by the cedar chest at the foot of their bed.

“That messy little hole is so open and wet, can’t have you ruining the furniture just because you need some cock. I’m going to get a towel—don’t you dare touch yourself.”

David watches as Patrick blushes and smirks just to see him turn pinker.

David grabs a towel out of the closet and sets it down. “Sit,” he points at the chest. Patrick obeys, wincing slightly as the base of the plug hits the hard surface.

David begins to undress, slowly, putting each item of clothing where it belongs. Finally, he stands in front of Patrick and drops to his knees, pressing between Patrick’s thighs.

“This is what you wanted, right? To be naked and kneeling, your mouth wide open around my cock?”

“Yeah, David. That’s what I wanted. Wanted to suck you.”

“Instead, it’s me on my knees.” David licks a slow stripe up Patrick’s cock. “Jealous?”

“David, please,” Patrick whines.

David places Patrick’s hands on the edge of the bench. “Those stay here. And that greedy mouth stays closed—not a sound. And Patrick?”

“Yes, David?”

“Don’t you dare come. If you’re good, maybe you can earn what you want.”

“Yes, David.” Patrick's voice trembles and he looks desperate, and it’s so hot David can barely stand it, that Patrick can want him  _ this _ much. Being on his knees and having total control over Patrick makes David feel powerful and so turned on, the feeling going straight to his cock. He wraps his hand around himself, stroking a few times as Patrick presses his lips together tightly, trying not to whine.

David leans forward then, and doesn’t mess around, just gets his mouth on Patrick. He takes him down, steady, sucking, working his tongue across the tip, making a mess of both of them. He waits until he hears Patrick breathing heavy and then pulls off, rubbing Patrick’s cock across his lips.

David looks up and him and smirks. “Again,” is all he says before sucking Patrick down a second time. He tilts his head, watches for Patrick’s grip to tighten on the edge of the bench and when it does, David takes Patrick all the way down, into his throat and holds himself still, listening to Patrick sharply exhaling through his nose, until David needs to pull off.

“Is this what you wanted? Sore knees and a sloppy mouth to clear your head?” 

Patrick nods, his lips still pressed together tightly. Fuck, he looks desperate, his eyes still begging for it.

“I think we can call that a lesson learned. You can speak again. Next time you want to submit, what will you do?”

“Strip and kneel.” Patrick answers, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

“Will you gag yourself?” David raises an eyebrow at him. 

“No, that’s up to you.” Patrick whispers.

“That’s good. Don’t make me remind you of that rule again. Understood?” David tries to keep the breathiness out of his voice, because Patrick needs him to be in control.

Patrick nods.

“Excellent. Now, on the bed, on your back.” David says cheerily. “You were so good, so I’m gonna give you what you want.”

Patrick looks wrecked, a little sweaty and so flushed, his cheeks all the way down his chest, and it's very gratifying to know he did that, that he can reduce Patrick down to this, to just pure need and acceptance. David straddles Patrick’s chest and rubs his cock over Patrick’s lips, watching as Patrick swallows but keeps his mouth closed.

“Now, I’m going to fuck your face, just like you wanted and you’re going to jerk yourself off. You can come whenever you’d like—but the plug stays in until I’m finished, a little reminder of who’s in charge.”

“You’re in charge,” Patrick says, his voice thick with want. “Thank you for letting me come today. I tried—I wanted to be good for you. Thank you.”

David barely suppresses a whimper at that, swallowing roughly. 

“Open.” David isn’t going to be able to hang on much longer, he needs to come. He starts thrusting, shallow and slow, clinging to the last threads of his self-control. 

“Touch yourself,” David orders and Patrick moans around his cock. “You don’t even need lube do you? Leaking all over yourself, so wet from giving in to me.” David presses his dick in until he hits the back of Patrick’s throat, and then does it again and  _ again _ . 

“Come on, come for me. I know you want to, you finally have a cock in your pretty little mouth.” David lightly touches a finger to Patrick’s lips stretched around his cock. “Open so wide for me, just like you wanted.” 

Patrick shudders under him, coming hard. David looks down and watches as the pleasure washes over Patrick’s face, eyes closed as he tries to choke himself even more on David’s cock as he comes. The sheer hotness of Patrick getting what he wants and still wanting  _ more _ tips David over, and he comes in Patrick’s mouth, shaking through it. Patrick mouths gently at the head of his cock until David can breath again.

He collapses next to Patrick and pulls him into his chest, tucking his chin onto the top of Patrick’s head. “Good? You okay?” David runs his hands over Patrick’s shoulders soothingly.

Patrick hums and nods into David’s chest.

“Do you want the plug out?” David asks gently.

“In a minute. Feels right.” Patrick snuggles in closer.

“Do you want to talk about it?” David asks.

“Not yet.” Patrick nuzzles his cheek into David’s chest.

“Okay, whenever you’re ready.” David kisses the top of Patrick’s head. “I thought I could get us cleaned up, and then we could order pizza and eat in bed? Does that sound good?” 

“Is this aftercare for me or you?” Patrick giggles into David’s chest.

“Both.” David answers, because it is.

Patrick presses a kiss into David’s chest. “Sounds good.”


End file.
